Everybody Loves Me
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: A chapter from my youtube story collab w/ iluvjb4ever123 called 'Everybody Loves Me' check it out on my youtube page jobrowhoa.


"Uh, bubble?" Joe questioned, looking over the brunette intensely.

"Okay dude, you are seriously starting to freak me out." Miley said in response to Joe's confusion. Quickly taking a step back into the wall, Miley chewed on her bottom lip. "What exactly do you want anyways?" She questioned, twirling a lock of her auburn hair around her finger.

"The name is Joe Jonas." He began, smiling widely as he started to pace around her to explain his odd behavior. "I manage Nick Jonas and Nicole Anderson. Ever heard of them? Dumb question, I know you have..." He began, a small chuckle escaping his chapped lips. "Anyways, I heard you singing, and let me be the first to say that you are marvelous." A grin spread from each end of his mouth as he looked over Miley.

"Uh, sure sure." She stuttered, feeling uncomfortable in her current situation. "Thanks...I love to sing." She added as she continued to chew on her glossed lip.

"So, here." Joe said, skipping to the obvious as he handed her his business card. "Feel free to drop by." He waved at her, a smile growing on his face. "I think you'd be a lovely addition to our, well, team." He laughed again as he waved. "Bye Miley."

Miley watched the brunette man walk away causing her to divert her sight to the rectangular card in her hand. "Hmm. Maybe my break has finally arrived." A wide smiled grew as she went back to work, humming effortlessly, a bit happier than she was before.

At the sound of his alarm, Nick's eyes fluttered open. He looked around his surroundings, waking up as his hand dipped into an empty plate.

"Right." He yawned, licking the sides of his mouth in remembrance of the meal the night before. "Mmhmm, Maria can cook. Maria?" He asked aloud, hoping the girl was finally gone. Hearing nothing but silence, a satisfied grin spread across his lips. "She's finally gone."

Nicole's tan hands skimmed across the keyboard as she looked for the start button. "This is weird." She mumbled to herself. "They said to press start." Her eye brows raised in confusion. "Stupid laptop." She muttered as she stood up.

Her arms reached out into a stretch as she went towards to the off button. She held it down and hummed as she made her way towards her front door. As she exited her condo her eyes gazed around the elite hallway. Her hands clutched onto her sun dress as she hurried out to the exclusive pool. Her eyes hit the elevator as she got in and pressed for the roof, where the hot tub would be waiting for her.

"Joe has a nice sized penis." She announced aloud, thinking over their escapade in the car, the night before. "I wonder what it would feel like inside me." She giggled, flicking her nails against the roof button impatiently.

The door opened to her likings causing her to skip out. As she hit the gate, she slid her room key through the pad. The gate opened and she quickly ran inside, smiling and giggling. Nicole's hands clutched the bottom of her dress as she lifted it over her head, revealing her scandalous black bikini to any bi-passers. Of course to her enjoyment, it was empty. Quickly she skipped over to the tub where she took a seat inside, letting the hot water calm her nerves.

"Hey bitch." A boisterous tone snapped, causing Nicole's head to turn. "Nice to see you." The blonde added sarcastically as she joined her in the tub.

Nicole's eyes flared in anger as she looked over Taylor. "What do you want whore? Where's your arm candy?" She snapped, her nostrils flying up. As she waited for a response, her eyes gazed down to Taylor's chest, looking over the tight purple material that covered her breasts. Unaware to Taylor's knowledge, her nipples were poking at the fabric, excited for whatever reason.

"He's showering." She replied hastily, her eyes blaring at Nicole. "Isn't that bathing suit kind of well...Advanced for your body?" She laughed, her hands flying to her own head to tie up her blonde curls.

"Advanced? At least I have boobs." She snapped back, moving closer to the girl.  
"Boobs? You call those surgically placed B cups boobs?" Taylor laughed, her hands twirling her blonde curls.

"Watch it Swift!" She screeched, her face moving in closer to Taylor's, getting ready to slap the country singer.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned, moving closer. Her eyes drifted down to Nicole's cherry lip glossed lips, causing her to lick her own.

Nicole's eye diverted to the blonde's peach lips as well, her mind filling with different thoughts. Eventually, every thought was revisited as the two girl's lips smacked together in a fierce kiss. Nicole let her hands drift down to Taylor's hair, where she pulled at the blonde curls. Their lips continued to mash against each other's in an intense kiss, which got deeper every minute.

Taylor's manicured fingers ran through Nicole's hair hungered for more of the actresses lips. Letting her inner most fantasies escape, the girls pushed one another throughout the water onto both were standing.

Nicole wrapped her arm around the pale girl's waist, pressing her body against her own. They began their walk inside, barely breaking apart. Their tongues met inside Taylor's mouth, hitting each other's rapidly.

Taylor didn't hesitate as they made their way into the elevator. Her hands slipped inside Nicole's bikini bottoms, squeezing her ass in haste. Her hands moved to the front where they slipped down into her depths.

Nicole let out a pleasurable scream as she pushed her into the hallway, making their way to Taylor's room. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Taylor shove her fingers in and out of her wet core. She was soaking from being in the hot tub and from excitement over the steamy events taking place.

As the door unlocked, Taylor continued to push Nicole into her bedroom ignoring the fact that her boyfriend was indeed present. Taking no time at all, she untied the top of Nicole's bikini, quickly taking her firm breasts in her hands. She started to squeeze them, enjoying the feel of playing with a woman's flesh.

The girls sprawled themselves across Taylor's king sized bed. Both were on their knees, as their lips continued to battle fiercely. Clothes were shredded, and soon enough both girls were completely naked.

Taylor continued her rapid sucking of Nicole's erect nipple, hungry for any type of sexual gesture. Nicole's hands drifted down to in-between Taylor's legs, where they began an intense rubbing of her genitals. Her hands played with the damp pieces of skin below, causing her ears to perk at the sound of Taylor's moans.

Taylor let her lips drift down Nicole's stomach, until they reached the thin patch of hair above her core. Kissing through it, she ripped her legs apart, quickly burying her face in her depths. Her tongue and lips began a pleasing pattern, as he tongue squirmed and her lips sucked. Her hands moved up to Nicole's breasts, where she squeezed the flesh in hunger.

Nicole flipped them over, pushing their lower lips together, causing them to pound themselves together eagerly. Both began to scream, loving the feel of their hot flesh hitting each other. As both of the screaming increased in volume, a very confused Zac began his journey from the kitchen to the hallway.

The brunette man searched around the hallway, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes perked at the sound of his girlfriend screaming, causing him to burst through the bedroom door. His eyes glued immediately to his girlfriend in the act of cheating. Instead of the usual anger against a betrayal, his tongue swiped against his lips admiring the scene in front of him.

Not waiting another moment, Zac slid his hands down to his old Levi jeans, which he quickly discarded. Along with his Polo and boxers, he kicked his clothes to the side as he joined the girls on the bed. In a sultry whisper, he pressed his lips to Taylor's hear, letting her scream before speaking.

"Next time you're going to do this, tell me." He bit down on her gently as he flipped her over, thrusting into her young and tight slit. He smirked as a scream erupted from Taylor's lips. His eyes slid over to Nicole, who was crawling over to give Taylor a hard kiss. "I'm going to enjoy this." He muttered as a grin growing as he pounded himself into his girlfriend.

Selena plopped down on the couch next to David, a smile growing on her lips. "Have I said I love you today? Because I do." She giggled as she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Don't make me blush!" He scolded, a laugh escaping his lips. David watched Selena as she stared at the TV, paying close attention to 'America's Next Top Model'. His hand quickly drifted down to his jean pocket, where he grasped the velvety black box. A sigh escaped his lips; it was now or never.

Turning her head, Selena grabbed onto David's hand with a giggle. "Man, Tyra Banks is hilarious!" She squealed, bringing her knees to her chin. "It'd be cool to meet her." She laughed.

"I bet it would." David replied, nodding in agreement. "Selena?" He questioned aloud, looking over at the girl with loving eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over from the TV.

David let out a smile as he stood up from the couch and lowered himself to one knee. He looked up at his girlfriend, taking her hand in a swift movement. "Will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes bright in hope.

Miley bit down on her lip, afraid of entering the building. A sigh escaped her peach lips as she pushed the glass door open, approaching the front desk. "Um, hi. Is uh, a Mr. Joe Jonas in right now?" She asked nervously.

The red-headed receptionist looked up. "I'll page him." She replied, quickly looking back down at her key board.

Miley looked over the name tag, reading it. "Thanks. Miss...Stone. Jennifer Stone." She smiled and waved before taking a seat. She fiddled with her thumbs until her eyes landed on a pair of Italian leather shoes. Her eyes began to scale upwards, until they reached a blue button shirt. The man had his sleeves rolled to his elbows, something Miley found very attractive.

"Miss, you can go see Mr. Jonas now." Jennifer announced, ignoring Nick's presence.  
Miley quickly walked over, smiling with thanks. Curiously, she turned back to look at the man, her breath hitching in her throat as she looked over Nick. Her eyes scaled from his curls to his chocolate eyes that were focused on his phone. "Wow." She mumbled.  
Nick looked up from his phone to meet the brunette's gaze. His eye brows rose as he looked over her upper half, licking his lips as he imagined their bodies as one. Before he got another glance, his phone buzzed.

Miley bit down on her lip as her cheeks turned red. Remembering her point of being here, she quickly hurried to the end of the hallway. Her eyes glanced at the sign that said 'Joseph Jonas'. She sighed and smoothed out her blouse. "Here goes nothing." She whispered softly as she knocked.

**Alright so once again, I'm scared of posting certain things on youtube so I've resorted to sometimes linking fanfiction and YT. If you guys are interested in this story, it's called 'Everybody Loves Me' and it's on my youtube channel 'Jobrowhoa' it's actually a collab with Jenny, 'iluvjb4ever123' who is on Fanfiction AND youtube so check it out if you want. This will probably be the only chapter on FF so sorry : )**


End file.
